Inverse Realities
by The Red Zelda
Summary: Three teens get trapped in a world, Minecraft. Together these three have to survive against all odds. Can Tanner along with the help of Samus and Emmy survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What was behind the tv screen

The day started out well enough despite getting trapped in a tv screen later in the day. I'll get to that later though.

"MOM!" I bellowed up the stairs.

Soon I got the reply I wanted, "I'll be ready in a second."

"I'm going to be late! I was late last time!" I replied. A few minutes later I was in the car, laptop case in the backseat and raring to go.

When we arrived we were a few minutes ahead of schedule. "Sorry, mom. I thought I was going to be late." I walked up to the door, just outside of the door I heard someone say. "No promises." Unable to wait any longer, I knocked on the door. Worst mistake of the day. Almost as bad as agreeing to go into the screen. The next thing that happened really hurt, and was funny. I heard two voices in unison scream, "Tanner!" Then the door flung open and I was dragged out chuckle I set down my laptop next Emmy's. Emmy is a girl who can be quite easygoing and pretty at the sametime. A nice combo. Today, Emmy had her shoulder-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. As usual she wore her teal glasses. Samus, however is pretty, but is rather impulsive when it comes to burnin up in lava in Minecraft. And she tends to punch the nearest person in the game. Usually me.

Before they could say anything, I ran across to the other side of the room and screamed, "You will never catch the great and powerful TANNER SMITH!" Sam rolled her eyes, and Emmy tried not to burst out laughing. Unable to contain my excitement I started out by saying, "So, are you guys ready to play some Minecraft?" Sam looked really eager to start to. "Yep," Sam said, "Just let me start up my computer." As we booted up our computers up, Sam's loaded faster. Emmy and I looked at the screen and laughed. "W-what?" Sam inquired. Emmy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Keep calm and love budder?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's your wallpaper?" She sat up straighter and tried to put dignity in her words, "Yeah. What's the problem with loving budder and detesting squids? I'm a member of the Sky Army after all."

Emmy snorted while, calm I could be and riled up about playing minecraft I was I couldn't resist. I raised my fist dramatically. And shouted, "BUDDER!" Sam wasn't amused. Instead she said, "You're so random. C'mon let's set up the LAN world." After a few minutes she typed in the seed and set up the world. We all joined in. The seed was…. Startling?... No,... Interesting is a better word. We started out in a plains biome. There were the necessary supplies within reach. There were pigs, chicken and sheep frolicking in the virtual grass. I guess beautiful is a better word. There was only one thing on my criteria though, pumpkins. i wandered around a few blocks and saw a pumpkin! Then just beyond that one, more. "Yeah!" Soon we strategized about what we wanted to build and do. We needed the essentials, wood, food, weapons, coal, stone, iron and for Sam we needed budder.

We all headed for the trees. We chopped them down and I became more agitated about night the longer we stood there without weapons. Before I could act on that I noticed Sam's character wasn't moving. Looking up I saw her focused on her screen. "Everything alright, Sam?" I asked. "I'm not sure. My screen keeps flickering," was the only response. "Doesn't it do that all the time?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, but it never flickers purple." Sam said. "Purple?" Emmy said. "That's not normal."

We all stared at the screen trying to find the purple flicker. Nothing. "This is ridiculous. It's probably just your computer being weird." I said with a sigh. Although as I said that the screen flickered. Not the normal flicker, but purple!

Suddenly I noticed something on my screen. Something was using my chat log! I hit the backspace button but to delete it but to no avail! I barely heard Sam and Emmy talking. I let out a little gasp. Immediately they turned to me. Very, very slowly and hoping the words didn't disappear, I turned toward the pair. "You guys might want to see this." Hesitantly I showed them my screen, afraid that the words had faded. They didn't. "Come adventurers." Sam read aloud. Eerie as it sounded it was a tiny bit curious. Why here? Why now?We've been in the same location, on the same world before.

Then came the whooshing sound. It was terrible. Imagine a thousand voices whispering and then magnify it by ten. Then I recognized, nether portal. We looked at Sam's screen and saw a purple, hazy mix?

Sam started for the portal. Reacting instinctively, I darted forward and pulled Sam back. "What are you thinking? We don't know what that thing is!" I practically bellowed. "And we never will if yo don't let go of me. Sam's remark burned me, partly because she was right and partly because I too wanted to explore this occurrence. She shook my hand off her shoulder and turned to the screen. "It appears to be a nether portal, but to where, I'm not sure." Emmy said.

Then Sam said it. The words I knew she would say. Well, at least in a roundabout fashion. "Fancy a look?"

Emmy stepped forward. Quickly I stepped back and tried to beg Emmy not to go. "Are you two lost your minds?" I demanded. "We don't know where that, that _thing, _leads to! What if we get hurt?"

I looked at Emmy first hoping she would see the danger. She knew it but didn't completely believe what I thought. Sam showed her fear and I saw how much she actually thought we could die. It startled me. I was so focused I never even heard her mouth move.

Being the only one with their sense, I tried to force the picture into Sam's light blue eyes. But now, now there was the will, the _want_, the _need_ to explore this new place. I maintained my eye-contact trying to will her not to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmy move next to Sam. "I'm going to. It's an adventure into the unknown. How thrilling is that?" She said. I looked at both of them afraid. And I knew I lost then, I could follow both of them, I couldn't however seem to leave Sam's gaze. Then I sighed and shook my head. "When we die, don't come crying to me!"

Sam looked at me and grinned as she tugged me toward the screen.

"On the count of three," Emmy said barely above a whisper. "One!"

"Two!" I added taking in a gulp of air.

"Three!" Sam cried.

As one we leaned toward the portal.

….

….

….

The portal was… weird. It tossed me and tumbled me until I forgot which way I was. Then finally I saw a green plant about 50 meters down, or at least what I thought was down. Then I noted my speed. I was going to die at this speed. No matter how much I tried, nothing worked. I frowned. And gulped. And crashed into the ground at high speed. I barely let out a groan before blacking out.

A/N Hello peeps! This is Red! I spoke with music's Passion and they allowed me to write and post Tanners point of view in the story, Inverse Realities. Alright if you only read this, then check out my friends stories! Merry Christmas peeps!


	2. Chapter 2 A New World

Chapter 2: A New World

A/N Sorry about updating so late but I was a little held up with other means of self-entertainment. A.K.A watching Dr. Who and playing video games. Anyway have fun reading and thank to Kohta Killer, Emmyeeveezorua and Music Passion. Thanks a lot peeps!

One phrase kept repeating in my head, "Heroes Untie!" " Heroes Untie! I kept remembering that word for some reason. I guess because it was the only thing I actually held onto. Then I woke to someone touching my shoulder and saying my name. I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. I closed my eyes again and said, "Five more minutes guys." Sam sharply said, "We don't have five more minutes Tanner! Now get up!"

I groaned and slowly sat up and noticed the square block the square sun and the….. wait _SQUARE _blocks? A _SQUARE _sun? I was in Minecraft! This was wonderful! I could kill a creeper for real this time! And hopefully not die, I am a creeper magnet after all. Wait… I was in Minecraft… I started to freak out in my head. Sam was in her sweatshirt sweatshirt with a Metroid on it. I shuddered slightly as Sam turned to greet Emmy and I bolted. I ran in a random direction towards the ocean. But even though I was on the cross country team and I was reasonably fit I sucked because of the portal. The last minutes adrenaline was disappearing. I slowed and got tackled from behind!

Someone pinned me down to the ground someone who was struggling to hold me down. Get to the ocean, swim away from this place wake up!

"What heck were you thinking?! Sam asked.

"We're in Minecraft!" I screamed "We are in bloody Minecraft!"

"That is no excuse to run to your…" She stopped after that and looked sad. She hesitated and tried to gather her thoughts.

"Right now, we need to need each other. We can't lose each other. Who knows if we'll respawn."

I stopped and settled down. My imaginative brain calmed down and wondered about the possibilities we do. Building a castle, mob farms, farming and wolves. Sam grinned noticing my change of action and thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just frightened. Are we really in Minecraft?" She nodded and got off of me.

"Sorry" she mumbled. She held out her and hand and I shook it smirking. "What?" she asked. 'Nothing, They just got your Minecraft skin down perfectly." She raised her eyebrows and looked at her arms and legs.

"Now that's just creepy," she muttered.

She looked back at me, "What about you Bird. I'd say you look just like Hawkeye."

"What?" I squeaked.

Emmy walked up to me. I started to explain when pain exploded on my face. I crumpled down to the ground. _She slapped me! Calm and peaceful Emmy slapped me! _

"Don't ever do that again." Emmy said with her hands on her hips. I nodded. She smirked and said, "So, what's the plan." Sam started surprised that we looked to her to lead. After all it was her tv and her LAN world.

Basically she wanted us to gather wood. Then build a shelter before night and make tools for the morning. She was trying her best not to freak out. I saw it in her eyes and even though she sounded confident, doubt was also behind her voice. Emmy seemed completely calm about but was a bit fearful. She got her skin, blonde hair with hints of brown and a yellow sweatshirt with khakis. She looked nervous but was trying to control it. 'Please don't slap me again, Emmy' I thought.

Together we walked towards the forest. Hesitantly we all punched the tree which was surprisingly soft. Like punching butter (the thing you put on bread.) Then it floated into the air and slowly sank down. I slowly touched it and I saw a hot bar appear. I lifted my finger and opened up the inventory. 'I could get used to this!' I thought. After a while I had a stack of wood. I laughed at the feeling of opening my inventory. I split the stack with my concentration and put it in a separate spot on my hotbar. I thought of the number of the slot and it was in my hand.

The block looked a lot like wood but it was small in palm. I mimed a baseball pitcher and tossed the block. To my surprise it went 4 blocks away from me. I concentrated on the thrown block and imagined picking it up. Nothing happened, sadly.

Then we all went out to the plains again. We started laying down blocks. My imagination was really working overtime. This was so simple and easy. I wanted to help Emmy and Sam a bit because at first it looked like they were having trouble. They didn't need it after a minute.

We created a shelter when Emmy said, "This seems good. Let's start."

When we finished Sam urged, "C'mon guys. We should head in."

Just when Sam was in the doorway she took another look outside and stopped. She stared at something for a few seconds when I heard a noise. The distinct sound of a bow being drawn back.

"Sam!" I started , " What are you looking at you…"

Then Sam screamed out in pain.


End file.
